The Robbery Chapter Seven
by susanb51
Summary: Keith is being held hostage by bank robbers.


The Robbery

Chapter Seven:

It was nearly six and Keith had still not appeared at home. Police had been annoying Shirley and her family most of the afternoon. No one had seen Keith or the robbers. No one had reported anything that mentioned Keith to any form of government office.

Shirley was irritated and anxious. Where was her son? How could such an easily recognizable singer just disappear? On tour Keith couldn't walk to the lobby for a snack from the vending machines without someone spotting him. He couldn't even walk around town without someone yelling his name. So how was it Keith Partridge had been missing for nine and a half hours and no one had reported any sightings whatsoever?

Dark thoughts tormented Shirley. What if Keith had been killed? What if they had tossed his lifeless body away like a piece of garbage? That would explain why no one had seen him. Shirley shook her head in disgust. She would not allow herself to think like this. It wasn't fair to Keith to give up so easily. She would send the most positive thoughts heavenward that she could for the protection and safe return of her son.

Her other four children had gone in search of Keith and clues to his disappearance. The kids felt sure if they asked friends and neighbors that someone would have a clue that might help find Keith. So far it had done no good but it kept them busy and occupied.

Reuben had been her steady companion all afternoon. He had taken care of all phone calls and helped her to keep her cool with the San Pueblo Police Dept. It wasn't that the police were not trying; but, since Keith wasn't home Shirley was less than happy with their efforts.

A sudden knock on the door brought Shirley up off the couch in an instant. She nearly ran to answer it. On the door step was Trooper Bower. He smiled at the concerned mother in front of him. He could see the frustration written all over her face. Her hair was fairly messy but she looked lovely to the trooper.

"May I come in," Bower asked politely.

"Of course. Have you heard something? Is Keith alright?" Shirley looked at him impatiently.

The trooper stood just inside the door and gave a nod to Reuben.

Reuben Kincaid stepped forward. "Good evening, Officer. We are hoping you have some good news."

"Well, I do have some news but it isn't much just yet. We've located the getaway car used just after the robbery and at least two others," Bower replied.

"Others?" Shirley and Reuben spoke in unison.

The trooper smiled. "Yes, it appears these men have cars waiting, parked, and ready at certain intervals to help hide their escape. We've gotten several sets of fingerprints from inside the vehicles. One set belongs to your son Keith. So at present it appears they still have him. We also found some footprints at a rest stop so that also indicates that Keith is able to walk. That gives us hope that he is unhurt and that the men still want him as their hostage. I just wanted to give you a breath of hope Mrs. Partridge. I'm a father too and if I were in your shoes I'd want to know every detail I could get. That's all we really know. If I hear anything else I'll be glad to return and give you an update."

Reuben looked at the trooper. "You aren't searching?"

Trooper Bower gave the blond man a shake of his head. "No, sir. I'm part of the command group. My troopers are keeping me updated. We are working in conjunction with local and other state authorities. I just wanted to update Keith's mother. Have a good night and as soon as I hear anything new I'll be back in touch. Evening Ma'am." He tipped his hat and left.

"Oh, Reuben. That wasn't enough. I want my son back! How much longer will this go on? Why are they keeping Keith," Shirley vented.

Reuben took the worried woman into his arms. "Shirley, whatever the reason at least Keith is okay. I don't care why they want him as long as they keep him safe. Sounds like the CHP's are doing all they can. Let's just keep thinking those good thoughts. Okay, Shirl?"

Shirley nodded her head but she wasn't happy or satisfied. Dog gone those brutes! All Shirley wanted was her child back.

Joseph placed Keith in the way back of the station wagon and climbed in beside the injured boy. Joseph used the money bag from the San Pueblo robbery as a lumpy pillow for Keith's head. Kevin shook his head. They'd discussed this. Trying to keep a hostage safe while still finishing their robberies was nearly impossible. Now the kid was hurt and bleeding pretty profusely from the looks of his bloody, ripped shirt. Joseph's shirt was blood red from carrying Keith.

'What a mess,' Kevin thought but he said nothing. Joseph was the leader and Joe didn't like to be second guessed. If he still wanted to keep the kid around that was Joe's business. Kevin hoped the young man didn't bleed to death. All three of the men kinda liked having Keith around. It was an amusing distraction. The kid said little but his reactions and facial expressions were a new twist to this excursion. It had been interesting having a teenager around.

Kevin climbed into the driver seat. He started the car but didn't drive off. Where was Frank? He didn't wait long. From out of the store's front door came Frank with a large, duffel bag and some clothes thrown over his left arm. The huge man climbed in and growled, "Hit it. I had to shoot the wife. I used my silencer. She tried to bite me. Stupid hicks!"

Kevin pulled the car away and off they drove. He got back on course for the cabin but Joseph barked some orders.

"At that Walgreen's down the street I want you to stop and go get me some of our usual medical supplies. Also pick me up a bottle of Jack Daniels. Do it quick. I'm tired and ready to rest."

Frank shot him a concerned look. "Is the kid okay? You got the bleeding under control?"

"Almost. I'm using what's left of Keith's shirt to apply pressure. It's a nice, clean wound. That dead lady was a good shot." Joe laughed at his own remark. "Did you get some new clothes for the kid?"

"Yep. New pair of jeans, nice blue t-shirt, socks, and even underwear. I got you a new plaid shirt too so you can blend more here in cowboy country."

Kevin parked the wagon and headed into the drug store. It wasn't long before he had the items he needed: some bandages, cloth tape, peroxide, rubbing alcohol, needle, black thread, needle nosed pliers,some Doritos, and a bottle of Jack. He also grabbed some jellybeans for his sweet tooth. The process took less than five minutes.

The car was again humming down the road. From ahead the sound of a police siren could be heard. In a few seconds a police cruiser whizzed passed the station wagon. Kevin shot them a bird and kept driving.

A few more miles and Kevin made a quick right turn down a dirt road that wandered round about for nearly eight miles before a lovely, peaceful, wooden cabin came into view.

It was picture perfect with flower beds and window boxes full of geraniums. A small sign hung on the front door saying,"Welcome and Wipe Your Feet". A intricate woven mat of turquoise and red mums sat on the cute front porch. Behind the cabin was a small blue lake with a dock and rowboat. It was an inviting place.

Kevin eased the station wagon backwards right up to the porch steps. Kevin climbed out first and opened the rear hatch while Frank carried into the cabin the supplies, clothes, and most recently acquired money bag. Joseph carefully pulled the money bag from under Keith's neck and tossed it to Kevin.

Kevin snatched up the bag and asked,"You need some help with the kid or you got it?"

"I got it. Go. You and Frank get things sorted out and organized. I had one of my lady friends stock the cabinets and fridge yesterday so get something cooking. I'm going to need some time fixing up the kid. If you gotta use the can do it now cause I'm going to put Keith in the tub to stitch up his shoulder so the bathroom will be off limits for a few minutes. I don't wanna get blood everywhere. This is one of my favorite hideouts."

Kevin nodded and walked up the porch steps and into the cabin. Joseph turned to Keith. He was pale and his breathing was a little too rapid but nothing that concerned Joseph too much at the moment. Joseph removed the ruined shirt he had used as a temporary bandage. Keith's bleeding had almost stopped but that might change once he moved the boy from the car into the cabin.

Like a father carrying a sleeping child, Joseph tenderly picked Keith up and scooted out of the carpeted back end of the car. At first movement Keith moaned a soft almost whispered sound. The word 'Mom" tumbled from his sleeping lips barely audible but Joe heard it.

Keith hung relaxed in Joseph's strong grip and Joseph could tell that the boy felt unusually hot. This might be a long feverish night of recovery. Easily Joe carried Keith into the cabin.

Once in the bathroom, Joseph deposited Keith into the white, porcelain bathtub. He threw Keith's shirt in the trash. On the closed toilet lid sat the items he would need. Kevin had everything ready.

Joseph reached for the first item...the bottle of Jack Daniels. Joe unscrewed the top and gulped a long, deep drink of the amber liquid. It burned going down. He grinned at the feel of it. Then he tilted Keith's head and poured a hefty amount down the teenager's throat. Keith swallowed instinctively but groaned in his sleep at the harsh taste. Again Joseph forced the drink into Keith's mouth. Then a third time.

"Stop," Keith slurred groggily. He was not truly awake. It was as though his subconscious tried a feeble warning. Joseph ignored the boy and kept pouring until over half the bottle disappeared.

It was time. Joseph touched the bullet wound but Keith didn't stir. Joseph grabbed up the rubbing alcohol and poured a generous amount into the open wound. No response from Keith. "Good," Joe thought. "Now I can get started."

Joe sterilized the pliers with the medicinal alcohol. Then he took another swig of the recreational alcohol. With a steady hand Joe began. He plunged the pliers into Keith's shoulder and meticulously dug for the bullet lodged deep inside.

The pliers hit the metal shell and Joseph yanked it free. Blood once again oozed quickly from Keith's shoulder and ran down his bare chest as he lay crumpled in the tub.

Keith took a deep breath and he groaned softly. Joseph eased more Jack down Keith's throat. A few more swallows and the intoxicated youth fell silent.

Joe went back to work and into the wound went the peroxide bubbling furiously. More pressure was applied to still the bleeding. Then Joe threaded the needle and carefully stitched five straight x's across Keith's tan skin.

Once that was done Joe cleaned up. He washed the excess blood from his own chest and fingers. Then he cleaned the make shift surgical implements. Thank goodness Keith was out or he might have died of embarrassment when Joe completely undressed the boy and bathed him like a baby; and then, Joe carefully and gently towel dried the teen.

When all the blood was rinsed away, Joseph redressed Keith in the new underwear stolen by Frank and in a pair of Joseph's own pajama bottoms. Tenderly Joe lifted Keith up into his arms and headed for one of the bedrooms near the bathroom.

This windowless back bedroom had a large queen bed with a quilt embellished with for-get-me-not-flowers. The sheets were a matching pale blue. Reverently Joseph place Keith down onto the soft bed and covered the boy's body with the covers up to his waist. The finishing touch was a clean sterile bandage for Keith's shoulder.

For a few minutes Joseph watched Keith sleeping. He felt guilty that the boy was hurt. Joe ran his fingers across Keith damp hair brushing some strands from the boy's pale, warm face. At least the bleeding was stopped. Time to let the boy sleep and get some rest for himself. Joe took one final evaluative look at Keith. Gently breathing, calm, overly warm but quiet. Good enough.

Joseph walked out of the bedroom and back to the bathroom where he gathered up the half gone bottle of Jack D. Then bottle in hand, Joe headed into the living room where he could hear his buddies counting and laughing. Time to eat, drink, and be merry because tomorrow we rob again!


End file.
